Sweet Sorrow
by AzikaRue394
Summary: Goodbye is the sweetest sorrow of all. Yet, goodbye is something we all have to go through. MaxMariam


A/N: I started writing this in school when I had nothing else to do. I just told my nosy friends that I was writing a love letter to Orlando Bloom. Yes, the title's ripped from a line in "Romeo and Juliet". I thought it was appropriate.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or "Romeo and Juliet".

* * *

**Sweet Sorrow**

Mariam walked with heavy footsteps as if she were walking to her death. She felt like crying but she would be strong for him. She had to tell him. Even though it hurt her to see him upset, he needed to know that her love for him would never change.

Yes, she loved him. Perhaps, sometimes she loved him too much. Part of Mariam had debated even summoning him; she feared he was too tender for the news she knew would tear him apart.

_Flashback-_

"_Hello?"_

_Mariam smiled despite herself; that cheerful voice was the best remedy for a breaking heart._

"_Hey, Maxie."_

"_Oh, um...hold on."_

_She waited as he said something to Tyson that she couldn't catch. She heard a door slide open, then closed and she figured he'd stepped inside, away from curious ears. _

"_Mariam?"_

_His voice came across crystal clear and made her dread what was to come; hearing his voice brought everything back._

"_I..."_

_Her single uttered syllable sounded choked up as she searched for some way to tell him._

"_Mariam? Is something wrong?"_

_She sighed into the phone. This was hard enough without his sweet, innocently expecting tone. Mariam changed her mind; she needed to gather up her courage and talk to him in person. _

"_Can you meet me tonight?" _

"_Where?"_

"_The beach, same place as last time. Can you be there around ten o' clock?"_

_The time was carefully thought out. She had to be up at five thirty the next morning and Max's bothersome friends would be asleep by ten on Kai's orders. She knew she was likely to be out until at least midnight with Max but she could go on five hours of sleep; she could do anything for him. _

"_Of course. Look, are you sure everything's alright?"_

"_I...I'll see you tonight, Maxie."_

"_Um, okay. Bye, Mar."_

_He still sounded concerned. Oh, how he killed her. _

"_Bye."_

_-End Flashback_

A cool sea breeze threw Max's hair into a state of dishevelment. He cast another anxious glance from his perch on a log of driftwood. Where was she? It wasn't like Mariam to be late; there was obviously something on her mind.

Then he caught sight of her in the distance, walking as if she were on death row. He stood to receive her but she stopped three feet short of his embrace.

"I need to tell you something."

He was silent so she went on.

"Something that... Things will change Max but I'll always..."

Mariam stopped as she felt tears sting her eyes. She bowed her head, scolding herself for becoming such a child. Usually childishness was his line of work; had he really rubbed off on her that much?

"Mariam."

Her name rolled off his tongue with such grace and every time he said it he was filled with a profound joy that only came with true love. So, in a way, saying her name was just as much for his comfort as it was for hers.

He lifted her head with a soft index finger beneath her chin and she stared into his blue eyes that the moonlight set aglow with a fire that she'd never seen there before. The moon revealed passion in his eyes; a love for her so strong that should the sun fail to rise in the morning and all of mankind be destroyed, it would remain. Their love would stand against the limits of time.

"Maxie."

"Tell me." Max stroked her cheek as he replied to a whisper with a whisper.

"We're leaving."

"Do you have to go?" He asked instantly as if her leaving him was not even an option.

Mariam frowned and nodded.

He was quiet with feelings that she knew were torturing him.

The Saint Shield wound her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. They stayed that way for eternity as she caressed his cheek, sliding her hand down past his jaw, over his neck, onto his shoulder, and finally her hand came to rest over his heart. She held his heart with a grip that would never loosen.

Tilting her head upwards, she placed a kiss on his jawline.

"I love you, Maxie. No number of miles will ever change that."

In response he pulled her closer and kissed her head. She heard his shaky breaths in her ear and felt salty tears dampen her hair.

Mariam took his face in her hands and looked him in the eyes.

"Please don't cry."

"I can't help it, Mar; I don't want you to go."

He moved his hand up to clasp one of hers against his cheek.

"I don't want to go either Max, but I have to."

A few more tears slid down his face as he stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. Mariam consoled the troubled boy by slipping her other hand up to tangle itself into his mane of blond hair.

"I'm sorry Maxie." Mariam's emotions threatened to get the better of her. In her grief, she was forced to whisper the last three syllables. "I love you."

As she allowed herself to become lost in his eyes, he leaned over and gave her a kiss as sweet as the words that so often poured out of his lips. Her eyes fell closed as she became entranced by their lips' forever-waltz. He pulled her closer and she became more a part of him.

A single tear fought its way out of her eye, followed by more. How could she find the strength to leave him?

They pulled apart after what felt like all of eternity and a few seconds at the same time. If only there was more time to spare she could marinate longer in his presence. She knew so much about him already but, aside from recognizing his distinct scent and the pattern of his footsteps, she felt she still had so much to learn. He was a never ending well of mysterious familiarity that she loved to drink from.

In their extra moments during the world championships Mariam and Max used to sneak away to just sit and talk. They'd take turns telling each other about themselves, their families and anything else that came up. Half the time they ended simply snuggling or wallowing in one another and these times, when not a word was spoken between the two, grew to be some of the ones the pair cherished most. To think that this would all come to an end was unbearable.

"Are you okay Mariam?"

Mariam sighed, fully knowing that she'd been quiet for too long. She thought if she spoke she'd cry even more so she shook her head 'no' and rested against Max's shoulder.

She wasn't usually the type to say nothing. Whatever her feelings were, she'd make them known; you could ask anyone and they'd tell you without a moment's hesitation. But her pride was trying to get the better of her; she wouldn't cry. She'd be strong for his sake.

"You can cry, Mar." Max's voice was quaking due to his own tears. He gently rubbed her back in hopes that she'd relax and let him coax her into weeping. "It'll do no good holding everything in."

Gradually tears started to fall as Mariam clung to Max, sobbing into his shoulder. His body racked with his own sobs as he too cried for all he was worth. It felt good to both to be so vulnerable together, with no one but each other to bear witness. Each seeing the other like this seemed to bring them closer, making the intense heartbreak even more gut-wrenching.

* * *

"Mariam?"

The girl gave a small grin.

"Hm?" she questioned from her place on the driftwood log. She was leaning heavily against Max but she got the feeling he didn't care in the slightest.

"You won't ever forget me, will you?"

Mariam sat up a little and offered an incredulous look.

"Wherever did you get an idea like that?"

She was surprised that he even found it possible for her to forget him. Her surprise must've echoed in her voice for Max kept his eyes on his knees.

"Just forget it. It was a stupid question."

"Look at me, Maxie."

The order was soft, but it was an order nonetheless. He looked at her.

"I could never forget you, Max. I love you too much for that. You became such a big part of my life in such a short amount of time and I feel like you changed me for the better. If I'm glad of anything in my life, Maxie, it's that I met you."

Max gave her a crooked smile.

"I guess I really have rubbed off on you; you were never this nice before."

"I resent that." she murmured just before he pressed his radiantly soft lips to her own.

She tilted her head to draw him deeper into their loving display of affection. She was snaking her arms around the blond's neck when a buzzing noise met her ears momentarily. He pulled away with an apologetic look and took his cell phone out of his pocket.

"They want to know where I am."

The light from Max's phone cast an eerie glow on his pale cheeks. Mariam glanced at the time displayed on the phone's screen and got up, stretching.

"I should probably go; it's almost two o' clock."

She took half a step away before turning back around to get one last look at Max. He stared back with an empty gaze clearly showing how her leaving made him feel. Mariam smiled, with hopes of uplifting him, despite her own despair and strode over to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder for support as she bent over and kissed his lips softly.

"Goodbye."

Max watched as the love of his life walked off, knowing she'd be gone for an unknown amount of time. He looked back to his phone.

'Where are you?'

He inhaled deeply to calm himself and wiped away his tears.

'I went for a walk.'

* * *

"_Parting is such sweet sorrow,_

_That I shall say good night, till it be 'morrow."_

_-Juliet, "Romeo and Juliet"_

* * *

A/N: Now you know why I haven't updated my drabbles in a week; I was working on a oneshot for you. I was trying to think of a title and since we're reading "Romeo and Juliet" in English class it was the first thing that popped into my head. I liked it so I ran with it.

Make sure to vote in my profile poll for what story you'd like to see from me next. Due to a diminishing supply of time I'll only be working on one multi-chapter story at a time after the two I've started are done.

Review?


End file.
